Beers and Bears
by ONEsword
Summary: Fluffy comedy-esque one-shot: Brittany and Santana go to Summer Camp together and experience their first kisses, and their first beers.


**A/N:** The Summer is here! So I thought I'd celebrate with another fluffy comedy one shot.  
Brittany and Santana at Summer camp!  
It's basically just one big conversation of early teen Brittana and it does contain underage drinking. But without spoiling anything, it's not really that big of a deal, just pointing it out since some people might be picky when it comes to that.

* * *

**BEERS AND BEARS**

It was almost 10PM, the sun still shining over the thick forest and reflecting water. The light was out in most of the cabins at Camp New Directions Summer Camp for boys and girls.  
Except in one cabin, were Brittany and Santana were going through what had happened during the day.

"I can't believe that my parents sent me away to this crappy summer camp without a phone. What parent even does that? At least Puck gave me this as a good bye gift." Santana said and looked down at the cold six pack in her lap.

"I thought your parents took your phone seeing as I'd be with you all the time anyway, and you send most texts to me..." Brittany said with a pout. Had Santana lied to her? Santana needed her phone to talk to that Noah, or even Finn?

"Yeah, I guess. But I can't play any games now or take any pictures!" Santana said with her arms crossed.

"I'll let you play on my phone as long as you're here with me. We can take cute pictures together too with my phone and camera. Besides, you got me now, and that's the only thing you need!"

"You're right Britt. I got you." Santana said and smiled at her best friend.

"Yes! We get to play together every day, and cuddle!"

"Yeah. So, shall we start the celebration?" the brunette said excitedly as she held up a can in the air.

"San, is that even legal?" Brittany said with her eyebrows knitted. She was pretty sure that her parents had told her that she wasn't allowed to drink beer until she was 30 and had moved out. She wasn't even halfway to that age, and she really didn't want to move out yet. The only food she could make was for Lord Tubbington. She was not sure how Tubbs could eat that stuff everyday, she had tried it several times, and it didn't even taste a little nice. She had seen Tubbs eat poop too, but Santana had advised her not to try that.

"Duhh, no." Santana said and rolled her eyes.

"How did Puck get that? I mean, he's like us, right? 13?"

"Nah, he's 14. I guess he just walked in and walked out." the brunette said and shrugged.

"That makes no sense..." confusion was evident in her voice as she tried to figure out how it was possible to just walk in somewhere and walk out.

"Sure it does, but lets not talk about all the illegal stuff Puck does. Let's celebrate that we're going to live in the same cabin for three whole weeks!"

"Okay..."

"Don't worry about the beer, Britt. We'll just get our drink on, maybe get drunk like they get on television."

"Will it hurt? I really don't want it to hurt, San. People in movies always cry when they get drunk." the blonde said in a small voice, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

"I don't think it will, no. My dad has told me that it makes you feel fuzzy on the inside, sometimes it makes you do crazy things that you forget the day after. Sometimes it makes you really emotional. I think that's why they cry."

"But San! I don't want to forget about you!" Brittany said in a sad voice, a few tears escaping and running down her cheek.

"It won't hurt Britt, if it will, I'll help you. Just imagine that it's soda." Santana said as she wiped Brittany's cheeks and scooted closer to hug her blonde companion. "And you won't forget about me. You'll wake up next to me, I promise."

"You promise you'll help me if it hurts and you promise you'll wake up next to me tomorrow?" Brittany said as she sniffled.

"Yes, I promise." Santana said with an encouraging smile and nod.

"You pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise!" the brunette said and held out her pinky for Brittany to shake.

"You're the best ever." Brittany said as she hugged Santana tightly.

"You're the best, Britt-Britt." Santana whispered as she inhaled the sweet scent of Brittany's shampoo.

"So, you want to try a beer?" Brittany said shyly as she wiped her face from the remaining wetness.

"Yeah, come here, I'll help you open it."

A "pssh" sound was heard twice as Santana opened the cans. They clinked them together before saying "cheers" to each other, grinning wide at each other.  
The two girls made faces as the bitter drink hit their tongues, but they still kept drinking in silence. Communicating by sharing glances and smiles at each other.  
They would soooo get drunk on beers tonight.

* * *

**ONE BEER EACH LATER**

"I don't feel anything..." Brittany said with a pout.

"Me neither..."

"Maybe we need another one?"

"I think you're right..."

"I'm not sure if I know what it feels like to be drunk."

"I don't know either. But I told you, my dad told me that you feel fuzzy on the inside. Sometimes you can't walk straight, and you get all giggly. But some people cry. That's what they do in movies."

"Okay, I can do that. Will you open another one for me?"

"Sure."

* * *

**TWO BEERS EACH LATER**

"I can't believe that text! And the picture! Hilarious!" Santana said and laughed, her whole body shaking.

"I think it was kind of mean of Puck to do that." Brittany pouted as she glanced down at her phone. "It's not funny."

"No, Finn deserved that. That's what you get for falling asleep first!"

"Will you drag me outside if I fall asleep first? I don't want the bear to eat me. I'm not dead yet!" Brittany shouted before the tears suddenly began to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, Britt. I won't do that. It's just Finn..." Santana said and looked down at the screen yet again. Another giggle slipped, even though she tried to hold it in, seeing as her best friend was crying.

"Good." Brittany said as she smiled, the tears still streaming.

"Look, Britt!"

"What? Another mean prank?"

"No! I think we're drunk! You're crying and I'm giggling! You're the emotional drunk and I'm the funny one!" Santana announced happily, standing up to do some weird dance. "Come on, Britt! We gotta dance!"

"But, but we don't have any music!" Brittany said as she stood up, even more tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"That never stops you at home." Santana said, reminding Brittany that she always danced when they were home, music or no music,

"I know, I guess it's just different when you're drunk." the blonde said as she wiped her cheeks with her shirt. After a moment she showed her friend a smile. "Let's dance."

The girls began shaking their hips to the imaginary beat. Brittany pressed her body closer to Santana's, and suddenly they were slow dancing.

"This feels nice." Brittany whispered.

"Yeah, totally."

"Slow dancing with Mike didn't feel this nice at all."

"I agree. Puck stepped on my toes all the time."

"I know! You're a great dancer though." Brittany said as she glanced down at their feet. Prefect synchronised, no stepping on toes, just simple movements.

"Thanks, but you're way better, Britt." Santana whispered as she placed her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"I feel all fuzzy on the inside."

"Me too."

"Do you think we're getting drunk?"

"Probably. We can still stand up though. Maybe we should take the last one as well?"

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

**THREE BEERS EACH LATER**

"I feel soooo drrrrunk right now. At least I think that's what it feels like."

"Me too, I can barely stand straight." Brittany said as she wobbled on her legs before throwing herself down on Santana's bed.

"Well, the only straight I am is a straight up... errr... straight... up?"

"No, down. We won't sleep in the top bed, you promised me in the car, Santana. I can't sleep up there, even though you'd cuddle me. I don't want to fall and die, I don't want you to fall and die. Don't die, please."

"I think..." Santana began before hiccuping. "I think I've fallen already." to make her point clear, the Latina made a gun with her hand and pointed her finger towards her head before making a loud "pow" noise as she pretended to pull the trigger with her thumb. She fell right on top a giggling Brittany.

"You're so silly." Brittany giggled at her friends antics as she slapped her arm playfully.

"Yes, but just for you!"

"Yay!" Brittany shouted as she threw her arms around the smaller girl on top of her. "Being drunk is fun."

"I agree, so fun! Especially now when you're not crying anymore. I hate it when you cry." Santana said as she cuddled closer to Brittany. It was kind of their thing. They did it during sleepovers at home, too. It was just so warm and cozy, and Brittany always smelled so good. And the way Brittany rubbed her hands on her back felt so nice, Santana was pretty sure that she could fall asleep like that, she already had her eyes closed.

But to Santana's displeasure, Brittany spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany said in a hushed voice as she kept rubbing Santana's back. Spelling random words like 'cute', 'pretty' and 'kisses'. She wasn't sure if Santana could feel any words though.

"Sure, what is it, Britt?" Santana replied, lifting her head from Brittany's shoulder.

"You want to, I mean, I would like to, well I guess you won't remember it tomorrow anyway since we're drunk and all. It's just that, they always do it in movies, and I was wondering if maybe we could, I don't know..."

"Britt, you're rambling." Santana said and giggled at her friend.

"Oh..."

"What is it that you would like to do?" A rambling Brittany always peaked Santana's interest.

"I was kind of wondering if maybe, maybe you would like to kiss me?" Brittany said bashfully, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I mean, you don't have to. It's just that they always do it in movies when they're drunk, and this was the first time I was drunk, so I thought it would be fun if I had my first kiss the same night. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I guess that could be a fun story to tell the kids, right?" Santana said with a smile as she nudged Brittany's arm.

"Yeah, I guess." Brittany said, she instantly felt more at ease at Santana's joke.

"I would be honored to be your first kiss." Santana smiled down at the blonde before suddenly turning serious. "One condition though."

"Okay?" Brittany said as she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Only if you will be my first kiss."

"Of course, silly! I thought you had kissed lots of boys though..."

"No, that's gross. I don't think I ever want to kiss them. Their breath smells like rotten fish, and I don't think Puck has brushed his teeth in years."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll be your first and you'll be mine, how awesome is that!"

"Very awesome!"

"Sooo..."

"Sooo..."

"We probably won't remember this tomorrow, right?"

"Right, being drunk and all."

"Would you like to say anything first?"

"No, what about you?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that I really love you, even though you won't remember that I said it. You're the best ever, and I can't wait to kiss you." Brittany said as she grinned up at her friend.

"I really love you too, Britt. I don't know what I would do without you." Santana said as she looked down at her best friend with a loving expression.

"So, will you kiss me now?"

"Yeah."

Santana slowly lowered her face closer and closer to Brittany's. The sweet smell of Brittany was everywhere and it was so-so good.  
When their lips finally met the girls shared the most innocent kiss Camp New Directions had ever seen.  
It was a simple brush against soft lips, nothing more, but it wasn't necessary to be more than that.  
It was so soft, yet it still left the two girls breathless as they looked into each other's eyes with big goofy grins.

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

"Do it again, please?" Brittany pleaded as her eyes glanced down to Santana's soft lips, that had touched hers just a moment ago.

The second time both girls closed their eyes. Santana dared to hold her lips down for a moment longer, and even moved her lips on top of Brittany's. Tasting them, tasting Brittany's lips.  
She felt so honored to be Brittany's first, and she hoped that Brittany felt equally honored to be hers.  
They couldn't have asked for a better first kiss than this.

"Wow. Your lips taste like beer and marshmallows." Brittany giggled before pecking Santana's lips again. And again. And again. Until they fell asleep cuddled up together.  
**  
**

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

"Ugh..."

"Arghh..."

"What is that noise?"

"Santana..."

"My head, it's pounding..." Santana whined as she rolled around in bed, placing her hands over her ears.

"San, I think it's the door." Brittany whispered as she heard the constant knock.

"Open up the door! We're coming in!" a male voice shouted.

"Is that Mr. Schue?" Brittany whispered.

"Bitch, you don't need to shout..." Santana mumbled.

"Sorry..." Brittany mumbled back, barely audible.

"Not you..."

"San, I don't feel very good, will you hold me, please?"

"Okay." the little brunette said as she moved around to her earlier position, spooning Brittany from the side.

"Can you hold me like this until I feel better?"

"Sure."

"I don't want anyone else to hold me. Maybe mom and dad, but you're my favourite. Don't tell mom and dad that I said that though."

"I'll hold you whenever you want me to hold you." Santana whispered back, nudging her nose onto Brittany's neck, rubbing her hand over Brittany's slim waist.

"I think I feel better already. You holding me always make me feel better."

"Same here, Britt."

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Brittany whispered, biting her lip in hopes that Santana would indeed remember. It had been an amazing night.

"Everything."

"Last night made me feel really good, too. And I don't think that it was the beer."

"Yeah?" Santana said, sounding very hopeful.

"You think we can do it again sometime? Without the beer? I didn't really like the taste."

"Definitely. It was the best night ever."

"Good." Brittany mumbled as she rolled around so that she was facing Santana.

"Yeah, I can't wait." the brunette replied, mirroring the blonde by sending her a big smile.

"I guess you remember it, but I really love you, you're my best friend forever."

"You're mine, and I love you too, Britt." Santana whispered before placing a soft kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"Oh, Britt... I think I, oh, my... I need to..."

"Pee? Uhh, me too..."

The knocking stopped, the next second they heard jiggling keys, the lock clicking and the door opening.

"Girls! We've been..." the man in the door took in his surroundings and the weird smell. The first thing he noticed was the empty cans on the floor. "What is this?" he said as he picked one up to read what it said...

Before he could begin reading the two girls who had been cuddled up in bed sprinted towards the now wide open door, and towards the shared toilets a couple of cabins away.

Mr. Schue shook his head with a smile as his eyes followed the two girls.  
He turned back to the can in his hand. He smelled the cans and the remaining drops, he knew that smell, and it wasn't a smell he would like his 13 year old campers to drink.  
He read the printed text on the can and let out a laugh, even though his suspicions was somewhat correct...

_Fauxvester Brewery  
BEER vol. 0%  
(Non-Alcoholic beverage)_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all will have a nice Summer! Maybe with a cold bottle of non-alcoholic beer? (;**  
**I'll probably be posting a couple of one shots during the Summer, until next time!**


End file.
